Omnia Vincit Amor
by Dani Potter
Summary: Não era sobre derrota, vitória ou sobrevivência. Era sobre amor. J/L Fic escrita pro amigo secreto de dia das mães do fórum 3V.


* * *

N.A: Hey pessoas! Essa fic foi escrita pro "Amigo secreto temático" do fórum Aliança 3 vassouras com o tema de dia das mães, na qual a mãe em questão é a nossa querida Lily Evans. E minha amiga secreta foi a **Slainte**. Espero que goste! :D

A fic tem citações de J/L, obviamente, e enfoca o amor e os sentimentos da Lily ao descobrir-se grávida do pequeno Harry. Não teve tempo de ser betada pq eu a finalizei em cima do prazo, então sejam bonzinhos, okay?!

No mais, espero que gostem!

* * *

_**Omnia vincit amor**_

Por Dani Potter

* * *

_O que dá sentido à vida é mais importante que a própria vida._

_(Autor Desconhecido)._

Não era sobre derrota, vitória ou sobrevivência. Era sobre amor.

Toda a a minha história tinha sido construída pela solidez do apoio, da família, da honestidade, mas disso nada me valia agora, não era o suficiente para proteger o que mais me importava na vida.

A guerra me atingira menos do que eu poderia imaginar. Decidir lutar contra o lado mais poderoso tivera suas consequências, suas baixas e eu sofrera com cada uma delas. Aceitar a morte das pessoas amadas fora o mais difícil, mas eu tinha James ao meu lado, me ajudando, me amando, enfrentando as consequências junto comigo.

E era James Potter, que eu amava com todas as minhas forças, quem me dera o melhor presente que eu jamais esperara: meu filho, Harry.

Engravidar em meio a uma guerra era uma insanidade sem tamanho e eu sempre dissera a mim mesma que inconsequências deviam ser deixadas de lado. Esta eu não pude, não quis, não tentei.

Meu namoro com James não era do tipo tradicional, com pompa e circunstância, éramos normais, interativos, respeitávamos o outro acima de tudo. Éramos jovens, e ainda somos. Nosso amor antes de ser sólido e concreto era inconsequente e apaixonado, desesperado e divertido, quente e enlouquecedor. Uma brisa úmida de outono levando as folhas amareladas para o longe, varrendo os pequenos erros, deixando suas marcas e conservando a essência.

Sair da escola não fora fácil, pois a guerra já estava acontecendo, aumentando, causando terror. Ter alguém para confiar no meio ao caos era como agarrar-se a um fio de esperança, era esquecer do terror e lembrar-se do pôr-do-sol. Era vê-lo sorrir e descobrir que felicidade era um presente conquistado dia-a-dia.

Subir num carrossel de emoções, dançar por entre as folhas de outono, sorrir em direção ao sol sem conseguir enxergar, partilhar-se e conhecer-se. O amor de conto de fadas nunca fizera meu tipo e não descobrimos como amar através um do outro, mas sim que o que é bom sempre pode melhorar.

Hogwarts nos fizera amantes, amigos, estudantes. As noites em claro no dormitório dos garotos, o silêncio de descansar a cabeça sobre o peito de James enquanto o dia clareava do lado de fora e o medo voltava a se apresentar, a inconsequência de ter encontros furtivos em depósitos escuros, sujos e onde poderíamos ser facilmente pegos. Rolar pelas escadas, preparar jantares românticos, descobrir o seu lado mais sensual.

Eu era jovem, feliz e acreditava em super poderes, mas não os tinha.

"Por Merlin, Lily!" fora o que James dissera ao saber da notícia. Eu não podia culpá-lo pela falta de articulação, não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia naquele exato momento. _Um filho._ Uma pequena criança que tomava forma em meu ventre, fruto do mais puro amor. O que fazer?

Passei noites em claro perambulando pela casa vestindo apenas uma camisa velha de James, com os pés descalços tocando o piso frio, afundando sobre o carpete, remexendo-se conforme a lenta música que tocava no rádio, lendo livros antigos e desbotados sobre conto de fadas trouxas e maternidade.

Eu sentia medo, muito medo. Me mantinha acordada para vigiar o sonho conturbado de James, observar o vento balançar contra as árvores, e sentindo um sentimento crescer dentro de mim como um balão sendo inflado aos poucos, cada dia maior e mais forte do que antes.

"Não consegue dormir?" James me perguntou enquanto descia as escadas, desarrumando os cabelos. "Acordei e senti sua falta".

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou minha mão, num gesto ao qual eu já me acostumara, mostrando-se preocupado e sem saber o que fazer.

"Você tem de acordar cedo amanhã, devia voltar a dormir" eu disse, procurando evitar seus olhos. James segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo. "James..."

"Me diga, Lily. Não tente se esconder de mim" Seus olhos estavam cheios de medo, tão escuros quanto o céu do lado de fora. Mordi os lábios para que não tremessem, ele envolveu meu rosto com ambas as mãos "Não sei o que fazer! O que dizer ou para onde ir! Amo você, Lily, mais do que tudo, mas vê-la assim..."

Ele secou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo meu rosto, puxou-me para junto dele e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço em desespero. Agarrávamos um ao outro para fugir do abismo da dúvida, do medo que nos corroía por dentro.

"Eu tenho tanto medo" sussurei, minha voz abafada contra seu peito. "Esse sentimento dentro de mim... Oh, James, é uma coisa tão pequena e eu já sinto como se pudesse morrer por ele!"

Meus olhos ardiam, meus lábios estavam secos e minha mão estava sobre o ventre, sem que eu notasse. James sorriu para mim e beijou-me os lábios antes de deitar-se no meu colo.

"Eu sei disso, também tenho medo. Medo de não saber criá-lo, de perdê-lo, dessa guerra..." Suas mãos desabotoaram a camisa e tocaram em minha barriga, ainda lisa. Cobri sua mão com a minha. "Nada disso importa. Nós o amaremos, Lily, e por amá-lo faremos o que é certo."

Sorri. Palavras não diminuiam o medo, mas dividí-lo tornava tudo infinitamente mais fácil. Tirei-o do meu colo e me levantei, puxando-o pela mão.

"Venha, James, vamos dormir".

* * *

No final da gravidez fui obrigada a parar de trabalhar na inteligência da Ordem. O trabalho de campo eu abandonara a contra gosto no início, por insistência de James e de todos os outros membros da Ordem, pela delicadeza da situação. Como se eu fosse quebrar. E apesar de não concordar eu aceitei e fiquei apenas cuidando das estratégias.

Todos aqueles meses não foram fáceis. A gravidez em si não apresentou nenhuma dificuldade, mas a guerra só se tornara pior, mais sombria, e ter de esperar James voltar das missões tirara parte do gosto doce da maternidade.

Rotina não era exatamente uma palavra que pudéssemos dar a nossa vida, mas eu aprendera a ser mais sensata, emocional e carinhosa. E a cantar.

James criara o hábito de deitar sobre minhas pernas e conversar com o bebê. Eu passava os dias cantando baixinho, procurando acalmar a mim e ao bebê dentro da minha barriga. Foi a maneira que encontramos de aproveitar cada minuto da gravidez.

O dia do parto era cinzento, as nuvens de chuva cobriam o céu de cinza chumbo e os trovões ressonavam a todo momento. Eu estava apavorada, gritava, sentia dores, chorava com medo de perdê-lo e me agarrava a mão de James como se fosse meu último recurso.

Não lembro se a chuva começou a cair antes ou no momento em que ele nasceu, mas quando o choro de criança inundou o quarto, a chuva caía como uma cortina de paz, lavando todo o medo, a culpa e as minhas inseguranças.

Ao segurá-lo no colo eu senti que não podia haver sentimento maior. O amava com todas as minhas forças, o protegeria com todo o meu ser, amaria-o onde quer que estivesse.

A penugem de cabelos negros já dava sinais da rebeldia característica que herdaria do pai, as bochechas tinham o tom rosado da inocência e sua respiração era calma e contraditória a tempestade na qual nascera.

"Ele é lindo" murmurei, James beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. "É nosso. É perfeito".

"Como ele vai se chamar, senhor?" ouvi a enfermeira perguntar. James sorriu, os olhos cheios d'água.

"Harry James Potter".

Aos olhos daqueles que estão de fora os sentimentos parecem pequenos e as causas não tão nobres, mas o amor à um filho pode fazê-lo renegar o direito a sua própria vida. Eu não sabia naquele momento, mas quando chegasse a hora eu escolheria abdicar da minha própria existência para que ele pudesse viver.

_Omnia vincit amor. O amor vence tudo.(#)_

* * *

_(#) Frase de Virgílio, poeta romano._


End file.
